Haurchefant Greystone
Lord Haurchefant Greystone, also known as Haurchefant of the Silver Fuller, is a non-playable character in Final Fantasy XIV. He is a noble of House Fortemps of Ishgard, and presides over Camp Dragonhead in the Coerthas Central Highlands. Profile Appearance Haurchefant is an elezen with silvery hair, garbed in full chainmail. At the time of the events of Final Fantasy XIV: Heavensward, Haurchefant is 28 years old. Personality Unlike many of his peers, Haurchefant is open-minded about adventurers and welcomes them to Dragonhead. Defying the usual stereotype of Ishgardians as being uptight fundamentalists, Lord Haurchefant is pleasant and always ready to offer words of encouragement or a smile to those in need. He is romantic about his ideals, but it is more likely his sincerity and loyalty show in flamboyant words and expressions. He describes the Warrior of Light as "hope incarnate", for instance. In the Japanese version, he often makes suggestive comments towards the Warrior regardless of gender. This was toned down in overseas releases due to it coming across as sexual harassment. Story Early life Haurchefant is the illegitimate son of Count Edmont de Fortemps. Though Haurchefant grew up in his father's household and the two were close, as an illegitimate child, his relationship with his step-mother was strained. Haurchefant met Francel de Haillenarte at the age of twelve outside of a party at Fortemps manor, which the countess had banned him from attending. Five years later, Haurchefant rescued Francel from a trio of kidnappers while wielding only a knife and using his bare forearm to block an arrow. Performing this act of bravery earned the young elezen his knighthood. ''Final Fantasy XIV Haurchefant is sought out to locate Cid's missing airship, the ''Enterprise. Since Lord Francel de Haillenarte is under suspicion of heresy (and thus is in no position to help them), he directs the Warrior of Light, Alphinaud, and Cid to Lord Haurchefant of Fortemps. Haurchefant is willing to look into the matter, but asks they help him get to the bottom of why Francel and his house have been caught with heretical ties. It is discovered someone has been framing House Haillenart by planting draconian rosaries, and Haurchefant attempts to rescue Francel before he is executed for Heresy at Witchdrop. Once the execution is stopped and Francel is cleared of charges, Haurchefant reveals that the Enterprise landed in Stone Vigil after the Calamity. Since the Vigil was taken by the Dravanian Horde, he directs the heroes to Lord Drillemont de Lasserrant at Whitebrim Front. The Warrior of Light later speaks with Haurchefant over a supply shipment the latter had sent to Revenant's Toll being waylaid by heretics. Heretic activity has been increasing lately under the leadership of a mysterious Lady Iceheart, and while Haurchefant promises to send a new shipment, he asks the Warrior of light to assist Drillemont in investigating the heretics. Haurchefant accompanies Alphinaud to the meeting with Ser Aymeric de Borel of the Temple Knights, and they learn of another ambush by the harriers on supply wagons. Haurchefant provides refuge for the remaining Scions of the Seventh Dawn at Camp Dragonhead following the Monetarist plot, who stay in the intercessory. He warns that a recent skirmish in the city-state from wyverns has put the Holy See on an extended state of high-alert, and so full asylum will have to wait. He promises, nevertheless, that House Fortemps will protect them from Ul'dahn agents. ''Final Fantasy XIV: Heavensward Haurchefant forwards an invitation from his father to the Warrior of Light and the Scions, granting them entry to Ishgard. Lord Haurchefant introduces the three Scions to his family: Father Edmont de Fortemps, and his half-brothers Artoirel de Fortemps and Emmanellain de Fortemps. While assisting the two brothers, the Warrior of Light learns that Lord Haurchefant is Edmont's illegitimate son, but is treated with the same respect and responsibilities as a trueborn. However, the knights of the Heavens' Ward call Lord Haurchefant a bastard. During the rescue of the Rose Knights from the Vanu Vanu fortress in The Sea of Clouds the Warrior of Light returns to Ishgard in unrest. Lord Haurchefant joins the party despite Lady Iceheart's presence and calls for the Temple Knights to fall back and aid the wounded. He brings the Warrior of Light to House Fortemps, where he learns the truth of Ishgard's history. Once the truth behind the Dragonsong War is revealed and Ser Aymeric is captured by the Heavens' Ward, Haurchefant joins the rescue effort despite his father's protest. He arrives at the top of The Vault to apprehend Archbishop Thordan VII to answer for his crimes. The Warrior of Light and Haurchefant chase the retreating archbishop and knights. Haurchefant notices a spear of light thrown at the Warrior of Light by Ser Zephirin, and jumps in to block it with his shield. The shield breaks and the spear impales Haurchefant, allowing Thordan VII to escape. The party rushes to his aid, but the injury is fatal. Relieved to see his friend unharmed, Haurchefant asks the Warrior of Light to smile on his dying breath, as a smile better suits a hero. The Warrior smiles, and Haurchefant passes away. His loss is felt by many, especially by his father Count Edmont de Fortemps. He attempts to keep his composure by saying, "A knight lives to serve. To protect. To sacrifice. There is no greater calling..." but ultimately collapses in grief. The Warrior of Light later sees Count Edmont, who will help him or her with their mission despite his grief, as it is what Haurchefant would have wanted. Count Edmont gifts Haurchefant's broken shield to the Warrior of Light before their departure to apprehend the archbishop. The Warrior lays it upon his grave at Providence Point. If the Warrior of Light returns to Camp Dragonhead after Haurchefant's death and goes to Haurchefant's usual position, it is left empty until patch 3.5. Since 3.1, when the Warrior of Light returns to Haurchefant's memorial, Francel visits the monument. During a cutscene of the patch 3.3 main story quest An End to the Song, when the Warrior of Light and Alphinaud attempt to wrest the eyes of Nidhogg from the armor of Estinien Wyrmblood to separate him from the wyrm, a noncorporeal being in the form of Haurchefant Greystone lays their hand upon the Warrior's own. After a mutual smile, the eyes are removed from the armor, presumably with the aid of Ysayle Dangoulain and Haurchefant Greystone before they are cast into the abyss beneath the Steps of Faith. During a final visit to Camp Dragonhead on the way to deal with the worsening situation at the Gyr Abanian border, the Warrior of Light finds that Emmanellain has taken over his half-brother's post as commander of the encampment with a large portrait of Haurchefant presiding over his offices. Gameplay Battle Haurchefant fights alongside the party in three Main Scenario duties: during the rescue of Lord Francel at Witchdrop in ''A Realm Reborn, and twice more in Heavensward, during the rescue mission in the Sea of Clouds and when the Warrior of Light, Alphinaud, and Hilda the Mongrel are attacked by the Heavens' Ward in Foundation. In combat, he functions similar to a Gladiator—a sword-wielding tank. Title After the events in the Vault, the player can adopt Haurchefant's title, "Of the Silver Fuller". Creation and development Voice Haurchefant is voiced by Masakazu Nishida in the Japanese version. He is voiced by Jason LaShea in the English version. He is voiced by Choe Seung-hun in the Korean version. Other appearances ''Pictlogica Final Fantasy PFF Haurchefant Illust.png|Portrait. PFF Haurchefant.png|Sprite. Final Fantasy Record Keeper Haurchefant is a playable character who he could be initially recruited during the Challenge Event The Dragonsong War - Dreams of Ice as a First Time Reward for completing the event's Akh Afah Amphitheatre stage on Classic difficulty. Triple Triad Haurchefant appears as a Normal Mode card in the version of Triple Triad playable via ''Final Fantasy Portal App. Trivia *Square Enix's Eorzea Cafe serves a dish called "Soup of Haurchefant" whose description translates to: A recipe treasured by the famous FF14 NPC, Haurchefant of the Silver Sword! After the Seventh Umbral Era, Coerthas was engulfed by blizzards. What became ideal for warming frozen bodies all the way to the core was... yes, hot pot! Having hot pot while surrounded by groups of seasoned adventurers is... fantastic! Simply fantastic! *The Tales of the Dragonsong War, a series of short stories posted on the Final Fantasy XIV Lodestone, features a short story titled "Vows Unbroken", which offers a glimpse into Haurchefant's childhood and his relationship with Francel de Haillenarte. *In Patch 3.1, players can purchase a portrait of him called "A Knight to Remember" using Allagan Tomestones of Esoterics. A "Wind-up Haurchefant" minion is also awarded upon completing the patch's main scenario quests. *Confirmed on the official forum, Greystone is a surname given specifically to illegitimate children. *If the player visits Haurchefant's memorial no music will play in proximity to the monument. pt-br:Haurchefant Greystone Category:Characters in Final Fantasy XIV Category:Elezens Category:Paladins